Sudah Bangun, Eren?
by ELF.Emma
Summary: Tidurlah sayang, tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Saat kau membuka mata nanti, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menyambutmu. Aku berjanji, padamu...bocah sialan yang kupercayakan hatiku. /RivaEre


**Sudah Bangun, Eren?**

**Pairing: RivaEre**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC, typo, jika dikonsumsi secara berlebihan menyebabkan kejang (oke saya bercanda)**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milik saya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya peroleh dari cerita ini. **

Happy reading!

* * *

"Jadi apa permintaanmu bocah? Anggap itu adalah kado dariku", Rivaille menatap lurus mata hijau yang kini membulat antara kaget dan gembira. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada, sedangkan punggungnya bersender di tembok.

"Eh? Sungguh Heichou?", Eren berujar dengan nada tak percaya, menimbulkan decihan sebal dari atasannya itu. Tangannya memegang jeruji besi di depannya, satu-satunya pembatas antara dirinya dan sang Kopral muda.

Rivaille memutar bola matanya sebal, sungguh kesabarannya sedang diuji di hadapan bocah titan di depannya. "Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran, bocah sialan!"

Eren tersentak, tapi tanpa berpikir panjang segera berujar dengan nada ceria, "Kalau begitu, jadilah orang pertama yang selalu kulihat setiap aku membuka mata dari tidurku"

"Hanya itu?"

"Eh?", untuk kesekian kalinya mata hijau Eren membulat, membuat Rivaille gemas sendiri melihatnya-tapi terang saja ditahannya mati-matian. Rivaille berusaha mengabaikan godaan di depan matanya memilih beranjak dari posisinya, melambaikan tangan tanpa bersusah payah berbalik menghadap Eren. Meninggalkan Eren dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

* * *

Dan sejak saat itu…setiap pagi Eren selalu mendapat serangan jantung kecil karena mendapati sosok sensor-pendek-sensor berwajah datar yang selalu menatapnya tajam setiap membuka mata.

Ditambah lagi….

"Sudah bangun, Eren?", sapaan yang terdengar mengerikan di telinga Eren yang dilontarkan sang Kopral dengan nada datar. "Se-selamat pagi, Rivaille Heichou", dan berlalu pergi setelah mendengar Eren menjawab dengan suara tergagap atau setelah melihat Eren berteriak kaget seperti maling tertangkap basah.

* * *

"Sungguh pagi yang mengerikan, kawan!", ucap Eren saat ditanya Jean tentang wajahnya yang kusut di suatu pagi. Membuat Jean mengernyit dan menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya. Tumben-tumben Eren memanggilnya 'kawan'? Biasanya juga yang paling halus 'sialan'.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk, Eren?"

Itu Armin yang bertanya dengan wajah khawatir dan tentu saja pandangan tak kalah khawatir dari Mikasa.

"Sangat buruk. Aku bermimpi dikejar titan dengan wajah Rivaille Heichou"

BLAK

Oh, itu adalah lemparan sapu ijuk yang mengenai tepat kepala Eren. Kau tentu tahu siapa pelakunya. Selanjutnya adalah tawa tak elit dari Jean yang mendapat hadiah berupa lemparan ember dari tangan Sang Kopral tersayang. Kau penasaran apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Well, itu hal biasa bagi anggota pasukan pengintai. Apa? Tentu saja raut setengah hidup Eren dan Jean saat mendapat hukuman neraka dari sang titisan setan. Ups!

* * *

Berbicara masalah Sang Kopral Muda,

Anggota Pasukan Pengintai memang sering melihat Rivaille keluar dari pintu yang menghubungkan tangga menuju penjara bawah tanah setiap pagi. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menanyakannya. Jangankan bertanya, dengan membayangkan setiap pagi Sang Kopral muda keluar dengan senyum sinting yang mati-matian ditahannya, yang oh demi tembok Maria terlihat sangat mengerikan, membuat mereka yakin dunia mendekati tanggal kiamat.

Dan jangan lupakan gosip yang disebarkan Mayor Hanji tentang Rivaille Heichou yang katanya menaruh hati pada bocah titan yang mereka awasi. Namun sayangnya gosip itu tak bertahan sampai dua hari, karena setelahnya tak ada lagi yang berani membicarakannya. Tentu saja setelah mereka melihat Mayor Hanji yang datang ke markas dengan tubuh tak jauh berbeda dengan mumi. Desas desus yang beredar, beberapa orang mendengar teriakan kesakitan Mayor Hanji dari arah ruangan Rivaille Heichou. Tentu saja mereka lebih memilih menelan rasa penasaran mereka daripada menyerahkan nyawa pada titisan iblis neraka itu.

Selanjutnya ada Irivin Danchou-si pawang setan cebol-yang secara blak-blakan bertanya saat sedang sarapan bersama. "Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun", ujar Rivaille kalem sambil menyeruput kopi dengan gayanya yang anti mainstream tentunya.

"Pfffffftttttt….uhukk…uhukk", sepertinya Eren tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan kalem karena setelah mendengar ucapan Rivaille dia langsung tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya.

'Jelas sudah', batin mereka semua kecuali Mikasa yang kini sedang sibuk beradu tatapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Siapa? Tentu saja, Kopral cebol tak punya hati itu. Ups, itu Mikasa yang bilang, lho!

* * *

Jangan bilang Eren tak pernah menanyakannya, sudah berulang kali bahkan sebelum yang lain menyadarinya. Hanya saja….

"Itu karena aku pria sejati yang selalu menepati janjinya", jawaban Rivaille selalu sama, membuat Eren bosan saja. Seandainya Rivaille tahu, Eren sebenarnya hanya bercanda saat itu. Seandainya Rivaille tahu seberapa besar penyesalan bocah titan itu, 'Seharusnya aku meminta cuti 1 bulan', dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena menyesalinya.

Atau mungkin-

-tidak sebesar itu.

Karena perlahan, Eren mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran sepasang mata tajam yang mengamati pergerakannya saat membuka mata. Eren mulai merasa nyaman saat mendapati kehadiran seseorang saat pertama kali membuka mata di penjara yang sepi itu. Hingga akhirnya bukan rasa takut ataupun kaget lagi yang dirasakannya, tapi perasaan nyaman dan rasa aman karena ada yang menunggunya untuk membuka mata. Karena dia memiliki alasan untuk bangun dari tidurnya; Rivaille Heichou menungguku…

"Sudah bangun, Eren?"

Eren tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Heichou!"

Rivaille tersenyum.

Entah darimana asalnya, tapi sebuah perasaan hangat menelusup ke dalam hati Eren.

* * *

_Tidurlah sayang,_

_tidurlah seperti bayi..._

_Karena aku selalu disini,_

_menunggumu membuka mata,_

_dan tersenyum untukku..._

* * *

"Eren!", Mikasa berlutut di sebelah Eren. Armin disebelahnya sudah tak kuasa menahan bendungan air matanya. Jean memalingkan muka, berusaha menutupi air mata yang sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. Connie berusaha tegar, menatap tak percaya apa yang tersaji di depannya. Sasha memakan lebih cepat kentangnya sambil sesekali menarik ingus yang menggelitik hidungnya. Erwin menunduk, Hanji menggigit bibir berusaha menahan tangis meski tak berguna, Mike memejamkan mata.

Rivaille menyentuh permukaan kristal yang menutupi tubuh Eren, "Bodoh", bisiknya. Wajahnya datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Matanya menatap tajam wajah Eren yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya, tidur yang panjang.

"Ini adalah perintah. Cepatlah bangun sebelum aku mati karena menunggumu, bocah sialan", Eren adalah bawahan yang loyal, dia selalu menuruti ucapan Rivaille.

Karena itu….

"Pindahkan dia ke ruang bawah tanah", tak ada yang menentang perintah Rivaille.

...Rivaille percaya pada Eren.

* * *

_Aku selalu mempercayaimu..._

_Karena itu..._

_Untuk sekarang tidurlah dengan nyenyak,_

_jangan khawatir,_

_saat kau membuka mata nanti..._

_Aku adalah orang pertama yang kau lihat._

_Ini adalah janjiku..._

_Untukmu yang kupercayai hatiku..._

* * *

Eren menyipitkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang sembarangan menelesak ke retina matanya. Perlahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka walau kemudian menutup karena silau.

Mimpi huh?

Barusan dia bermimpi melihat banyak orang menangisinya. Entah kenapa terasa….menyesakkan.

Berusaha menampik perasaan menyakitkan itu, Eren lebih memilih membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Mengerjap sebentar lalu memfokuskan matanya pada bayangan di depannya, sesosok pria dengan kemeja putih di atasnya sedang menatapnya tajam.

Tunggu dulu…

Pria? Di atasnya? Menatapnya tajam?

"Sudah bangun, Eren?", suara bass rendah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa", Eren berteriak berusaha bangun namun pria tersebut mengunci pergerakannya. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan pria itu Eren merasa dejavu, Eren berusaha mencari-cari di dalam kotak ingatannya, darimana gerangan asal perasaan nyaman ini…namun nihil. Dimana dia pernah mendengarnya? Dari Mikasa kah? Ah, bukan.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha fokus pada pria yang kini masih setia di atasnya, "Hehehe…Rivaille Sensei, apa kabar?"

"Apa kabar tanyamu? Kau kuberi hukuman malah tertidur disini, dasar bocah sialan kau"

"Hehehehe…", Eren terkekeh lalu berusahan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, memilih menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di kepalanya, "Ne…sensei, kenapa kau di atasku?"

Rivaille tersenyum-sangat tipis-terlalu tipis sampai tak terdeteksi, seolah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari Eren. Dengan kalem Rivaille berujar, "Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun"

"Eh?", Eren membulatkan matanya. Merasa dejavu, eh? Dia kenal dengan jawaban ini. Dia kenal dengan nada ini.

Tapi dimana? Mengikuti insting, Eren berujar takut.

"K-kenapa menungguku bangun?"

"Itu karena aku pria sejati yang selalu menepati janjinya", Eren membulatkan matanya.

Bukan!

Bukan karena melihat senyum tipis Rivaille.

Bukan karena perasaan hangat dan kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya.

Bukan karena air mata yang tiba-tiba menggenang di ujung matanya.

Tapi….karena sekelebat banyangan seseorang yang mirip senseinya dalam baju tentara aneh dan sebuah jubah hijau.

Pendek.

Dingin.

Menyeramkan.

Gila kebersihan.

Heichou.

Ah!

"Heichou….", lirih Eren dengan air mata yang tak tahunya sudah tumpah di pipinya, "Rivaille Heichou…", bisiknya sambil berusaha memeluk sosok di atasnya. Rivaille tersenyum, senyum yang sudah tak pernah diguratnya sejak Eren terperangkap di dalam kristal sialan itu. Senyum tulus yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan sang empunya. Ya, hanya itu. Hanya itu yang diharapkannya dari bocah di depannya.

"Terimakasih Heichou", bisik Eren setelah melepaskan pelukannya, "Terimakasih karena sudah menungguku".

Rivaille mengacak surai brunet milik bocah yang lebih muda, "Dasar bocah sialan! Kau membuatku menunggumu sampai mati"

"Tapi setidaknya aku terbangun bukan?"

Ya, kau sudah terbangun dari mimpi panjangmu. Kau sudah terbangun dari delusi reinkarnasi yang menjebakmu selalu ribuan tahun. Ingatan itu….janji itu….kau harus terbangun untuk mengingatnya.

Rivaille menatap mata hijau Eren.

Dia tak pandai berkata, tapi matanya mengatakan semuanya. "Sudah bangun, Eren?", bisiknya di telinga Eren. Begitu lembut, halus, tapi terselip sebuah kerinduan disetiap getarannya.

Eren tersenyum, bahagia entah kenapa.

"Selamat siang, Heichou?"

Levi tersenyum, lagi.

Oh, seandainya mereka sadar sosok Hanji dan Erwin yang kini tersenyum menatap mereka dari balik jendela ruang kepala sekolah. "Katakan Erwin, cinta itu benar-benar tak memandang apapun ya? Bahkan waktu…"

* * *

**Omake**

"Hei, bocah sialan apa kau tidak bosan tidur?", Rivaille mendengus saat alih-alih suara cempreng sang bawahan yang terdengar, malah dengusan pasrah sang sahabat disampingnya yang menyahuti.

"Rivaille, sudah kubilang itu mustahil bukan? Kemungkinannya bahkan tak sampai 1%", Hanji memegang pundak Rivaille yang masih setia menatap sosok Eren dari balik jeruji besi, tempatnya biasa menunggu Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Bedanya sekarang Eren diselimuti kristal sialan yang entah kenapa tak bisa dipecahkan oleh apapun dan siapapun-bahkan oleh prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

"Tak sampai 1% bukan berarti tidak ada kan?", keras kepala, khas Rivaille.

"Tapi ini sudah 20 tahun dan sudah banyak yang menyerah. Tempat ini pada akhirnya akan berpindah tangan untuk angkatan lain dan mereka tak akan mudah untuk dimintai pertimbangan hanya karena kita mantan pemilik tempat ini", kini giliran Erwin yang menyerukan pendapatnya, "Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau memang prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Tapi tak ada yang abadi. Bahkan Eren yang setengah titan", Erwin memandang Rivaille sendu, sakit hati oleh ucapannya sendiri. Siapa yang tak iba melihatnya? Tapi…mereka sudah tak muda lagi, itu faktanya. Dia khawatir Rivaille akan menghabiskan umurnya di penjara ini, untuk menunggu Eren Jeager bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memindahkannya ke rumahku. Aku selalu menepati janjiku, menunggunya bahkan sampai aku mati….", Rivaille bahkan tak memandang Erwin atau Hanji saat berbicara, hanya lurus ke depan menatap wajah damai bocah itu. Bocah? Bukannya Eren sudah terlalu tua untuk disebut bocah?

Menghela nafas, Erwin dan Hanji memilih beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk. Menepuk pelan pundak Rivaille, Erwin beranjak keluar. Hanji yang belum pergi tanpa menatap Rivaille berujar pelan, "Erwin ingin bilang; ikhlaskanlah", lalu menoleh sebelum menampilkan wajah cerianya seperti biasa, "Kau pasti tak perlu kuingatkan untuk minum obatmu 3 kali sehari kan Rivaille?", lalu beranjak pergi karena tahu tak akan mendapat sahutan.

Ah, seandainya mereka disana lebih lama, mereka pasti akan mendengar ucapan terima kasih pertama dan terakhir dari Rivaille untuk mereka.

"Terimakasih", dan sebuah senyum tulus yang ingin diperlihatkannya untuk dua sahabat terbaiknya.

"Aku sudah tua bocah!", nafasnya terasa semakin berat saja, "Kau pasti akan menertawakanku jika melihat keadaanku sekarang", keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya, tangannya gemetar tanpa sebab, dadanya terasa sakit.

BRUKK

"Uhuk…kau curang bocah! Kau benar-benar…akh brengsek!," Rivaille meringis saat merasakan sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi, "…membuatku…hah…menunggumu sampai mati"

Dan semuanya…gelap.

.

.

.

"Heichou?"

**END**

FF pertama di fandom ini. Jangan gebukin saya plis, demi feses titan yang oh demi apa titan gak ada sistem pencernaan, saya mencoba menulis genre romance yang gak ada romancenya. Uhuk~ maksudnya romance yang disampaikan secara terselubung. Aduh…apalah itu, saya gak ahli buat romance. Buat adegan kisseu aja duluan saya yang mimisan bayanginnya xD Well, itu terjadi di fandom sebelah.

Akhir kata, thanks buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca FF saya. Dan bagi yang berkenan, silahkan perkosa kotak review di bawah semau kalian. Saya ikhlas xD


End file.
